


Cosmic Love

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, new style, takes place at the end of the first episode back of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on an alien planet, Jemma Simmons runs for her life, remembering what was left behind on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

A foreign landscape. Alien dirt and particles covering her ragged clothes. The echo of Fitz's voice in her head. Footsteps falling against the uneven and jagged landscape.   
_No, you and me...dinner?_  
Terrifying screeches behind her. Foot sliping....down, down, down a rough hill, ruining her clothes further still. The harsh, purplish light beat down on her; even it felt alien.  
_You know me, I hate change._  
She fingered her forehead; there was a liquid there. She pulled her finger away and stared at it, as if it were as alien as the surroundings. Blood. Red, hot and metallic.   
_You're more than that, Jemma._  
Heart pounding. She stood up, propelling herself forward. With every step, every ragged breath, she remembered Fitz more clearly; his accent, his curly hair, the little scruff he'd grown that three years ago he would be so proud of. The first time they met; an awkward meeting after Professor Vaughn's class, where Fitz had barely said a word to her, despite her attempts at a conversation.  
_There's nothing to discuss Jemma._  
She ran. She ran faster than she had before; time seemed to slow around her. All that mattered was putting good distance between her and them. She continued to run. She was atop another hill now; a cliff ran along beside her.  
_You know what the worst change is, Jemma? It's you._  
Tears welled in her eyes, even now. Arms pumping at her sides. Oxygen going into her lungs in deep gasps. Alien air. Alien. Chitauri. Virus. Falling, falling. Fitz. Screaming.  
_Jemma, please no, JEMMA!_  
Tears falling freely now. There was a pathway up ahead, all she had to do was veer toward it, down the hill, find somewhere to hide. Somewhere to think.   
_You left!_  
Again. Again. This time it wasn't for his sake, she wasn't even given a choice this time. Just like when he gave her that one bleeding breath. He was ripped away from her. Again.  
_Be careful, Jemma._  
She let out a half sob, half laugh. Yeah, she was definitely being careful. On the run, running from a species she had no experience with. On a planet she had no idea was. Or even how far away she was from Fitz.  
_I'm, uh, Fitz._  
Down the hill. Dust kicking up after every footfall. Blood trickling down her forehead. She kept running. There was a rock up head, she could hide there, catch her breath and think. She pushed herself forward.  
_Oh, well, when did you become so sun kissed?_  
She rounded the corner, dropping to her knees, the rock behind her, sheltering her even for a moment.  
_Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of everyday, you've been stuck in a lab right beside me._  
She fingered her wound again, then dug a hole in the ground, searching for mud. Finally, she found purchase, and rubbed the mud against her wound, stopping the blood.  
_At the Academy, at Sci-Ops, this plane._  
She looked behind her for a moment, at the alien sun, at the nearby planet that was always visible in the sky. She took a deep breath, and jumped to her feet, pushing herself forward. Always forward, always.  
_You've been beside me the whole damn time._


End file.
